


Valentine’s Day

by giusky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Valentine’s Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giusky/pseuds/giusky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È il giorno di San Valentino e Iwaizumi ha una scatolina rossa con sè.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'International Fanwork Day  
> [È anche la mia prima fic pubblicata qui]

Stanno camminando verso casa quando Tooru la nota, una scatolina rossa nella tasca della felpa di Iwaizumi. _Ha ricevuto del cioccolato?_ si chiede, una strana sensazione nel petto.

Non è geloso, di più. Ha una cotta per il suo migliore amico dalle medie e non se lo farà rubare da qualche ragazza sconosciuta.

Arrivati davanti a casa Oikawa, i due si guardano e Tooru è pronto a chiedere riguardo alla scatola, quando Iwaizumi gliela porge, arrossendo. L'altro è stupito inizialmente, poi arrossisce e sorride. 

"Oikawa, vorresti-" Iwaizumi viene interrotto da Tooru che gli getta le braccia al collo.

"Sì" sussurra. 

**Author's Note:**

> Non è niente di ché, anzi.. Ma l'ho scritta in cinque minuti perché non voglio studiare e 100 parole sono davvero troppo poche.  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta (almeno un po')


End file.
